Storm Clouds and the Sun
by Misty Waterflower
Summary: Okay. Listen up! First of all, this isn't a yaoi fic. Second of all, I don't write them. I just hinted at it, and I swear that nothing psyhical happens between two boys. And, I am a total supporter of AML so, why on earth would I write a Shi/Shi fic? I pe


****

Storm Clouds and the Sun

"Tell me what's wrong, Satoshi-chan." Kasumi asked, worried by her friend's reaction to a letter that was sent to him.

Satoshi looking up and found himself gazing into the endless depths of her blue eyes. "Hai. My mother wants me to come home quickly. She says it is important." 

Takeshi looked at them. "If you really need to go quickly, go with Kasumi, and I'll stay here with Pikachu."

Satoshi patted Pikachu on her head. "Gomen. Please forgive me, I'll be back soon."

"Come on Jari-boo, I'll race you to the path in the forest." Kasumi teased. Satoshi shook his head. He was worried something bad had happened. Kasumi instantly turned serious. 

"Satoshi-chan, we have to hurry." She said.

"Hai," Satoshi agreed. Later on a path in the forest: "Why do you call me Satoshi-chan? I am Satoshi, and you do not care for me." Satoshi said. He felt a sharp slap across his face.

"Do not tell me to care for!" She said in an intensely angry voice which she managed to keep quiet. "I call you Satoshi-chan because you are my best friend, and I care for you." She flushed and looked away.

"Gomen. Forgive me. I thought that you did not like me. I care for you too." Satoshi said.

"Come. Let me see your face," said Kasumi, leaning towards him. Satoshi leaned forward obediently. "Oh, gomen!" She said suddenly. "It must hurt." She placed her her hand on the cheek she had slapped.

Satoshi did not flinch. Her touch was soft and loving.

"Kasumi…" Satoshi sighed.

"Satoshi-chan, make a fire." She said suddenly.

That was it? Satoshi blinked. "Make a fire?" he said blankly.

"Of course Jari-boo! We camping out, are we not?" She replied. They cooked than ate their meal in companionable silence.

"Kasumi-chan? Satoshi asked as she was about to fall asleep.

"Hai?" 

"Will you sit here with me?" Satoshi asked.

"Okay. Here I come." She replied, She shivered as she got up.

"Are you okay, Kasumi-chan?" Satoshi said after noticing that she had shivered.

"Hai. It is cold away from the fire." She said. "I am not dressed very warmly."

"Take this." Satoshi shrugged out of his jacket, the one were he puts his badges, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Said Kasumi, smiling at Satoshi. His arms still lay around her shoulders. She took his waist and pulled him in for a warm hug, which brought out all sorts of emotions in Satoshi. One thing remained the same, that he would always love her. Kasumi cupped his face in her hands and brushed her lips against his. The kiss deepened. It was a passionate, searching kiss. Searching for their feelings, searching for their love. Searching for any possibility that they could be together. Then, she abruptly pushed him away. Satoshi reached for her hand, and she jerked her hand away. Satoshi flew into the bushes.

"Ow…" Satoshi groaned as he climbed out of the bushes. Girls! He thought. I'll never know what's with them. One minute, we were kissing, the next, she throws me into the bushes because I try to hold her hand. Now she's sleeping. Satoshi, too exhausted from walking, also lay down and went to sleep

"Kasumi-chan, wake up!" said Satoshi the very next morning.

"Mmm.. Satoshi-chan, can you not go bother someone else? I would like to sleep. " Kasumi groaned.

"We have to get home quickly. The letter says it is important." Said Satoshi.

"Hai. Go make breakfast." She sat up and yawned.

"How long more, Kasumi-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"Another ten minutes. We have been walking for three hours already." Kasumi said. "See, there's the path leading to your house." She moved closer to Satoshi and took his hand.

"Why can you take my hand, but when I try, you fling me into a bush?" Satoshi asked.

" I forget how young you are. You have much to learn. You do not take the hand of someone older than you." Kasumi replied.

"I am not that young! I am fifteen. You're sixteen, and that is because you're only eight months older than me, not an entire year!" Satoshi argued. I wish she would stop treating me like a baby. Why does she? He thought. 

Satoshi's mother answered the door.

"Satoshi, something terrible has happened. Poor Oakaido." Satoshi's mother said.

"Did something happen to him?" Satoshi asked.

"No, no. It is Shiegru." Satoshi's mother said.

"He…he… oh, Satoshi, Shiegru killed himself." Satoshi's mother said, tears running down her face. "You were always such good friends." 

Kasumi gasped.

"No… you're lying." Satoshi had turned pale. 

"Satoshi –chan, I do not think she is lying to you." Kasumi said gently. "I-"

"Just leave me alone! Don't talk to me!" He yelled. He turned and ran to his room.

"Satoshi-chan, wait!" Kasumi started to run after him, but Satoshi's mother stopped her.

"Don't. He needs to think. It is good that you're such a good friend to my son. You can help him feel better." She said.

"Hai. I will talk to him tonight." Kasumi said.

"Will you give him this letter? It's from Shiegru" His mother said. Kasumi nodded and took the letter.

The rain was pounding against the windows. 

No! No! No! thought Satoshi in his room. Why did Shiegru do it? He got up and left the house, walking to a lake, paying no heed to the rain or that the fact Kasumi was following.

"Satoshi-chan?" Began Kasumi hesitantly from behind him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He growled.

"But I have a letter from Shiegru." Kasumi replied. Satoshi took it from her and read it.

Dear Satoshi-chan,

I don't know what has come over me. Gomen nasai, please forgive me. For everything I did you wrong. Especially because I love you, and it isn't right. When we were growing up, our other friends fell in love with girls. You didn't at all, you just right on dreaming about becoming a pokemon master. If I told you, it would ruin your life. Forgive me again. You must of hated me when I became your rival, and I do not blame you. 

Shiegru

Tears blurred Satoshi's eyes. He loved me. Satoshi thought. Is that what I want? He was like a brother before we became rivals. I love Kasumi, but not in the way I love Shiegru as a brother.

A comforting voice reached Satoshi. Kasumi, wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth, letting him cry.

"Shh, my Satoshi-chan. I am here to help you." She whispered. Anger blazed through Satoshi.

"Why are you treating me like a child?" Satoshi yelled.

Kasumi took a step towards him. "I was only trying to help you. Gomen, if you did not want it."

"Didn't I tell you to LEAVE ME ALONE?" Satoshi hollered. He gave Kasumi a violent shove, and she fell backwards, cutting her hand on a sharp rock.

Kasumi stared at him in disbelief. Satoshi had hit her. They had always exchanged playful punches and slaps, but they had never, violently hit each other before. She starting shaking.

"Satoshi-chan. My Satoshi-chan. The one I love and care for. Why did you do this?" Kasumi whispered.

Her words moved something deep withiin Satoshi. He stumbled and fell next to her. "You love me." He siad, repeating her words.

"Yes, I love you Satoshi. I came with because I love you, and want to be with you." She replied.

"Gomen. Please forgive me for pushing you." He said.

"You were upset." She said. "I'll forgive you if you will do something."

"I'll do anything you want."

"Say that you love me, Satoshi."

"Kasumi-chan, I love you and I will forever." 

"I forgive you. Now you must kiss me."

The rain stopped, and the sun shone through the clouds. 


End file.
